


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [16]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Biggie and Princess Poppy try pepper and then sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.I still don't know much about Trolls.





	1. Chapter 1

(Princess Poppy and Biggie approach the black dispenser. Poppy presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)

Poppy: It's pepper.

Biggie: Really?

(Biggie puts his mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into his mouth. He swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Biggie: Ah... haaah... HAAAAAAH... APCHOO!

(Biggie sneezes and blows himself around the room. Poppy puts her hands over her eyes as Biggie bounces around the room before returning to Poppy. He rubs his nose on his finger.)

Poppy: Bless you.

Biggie: (sniffles) Wow...


	2. Chapter 2

(Princess Poppy pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Biggie.)

Poppy: I think I'll taste some of this pepper.

(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Poppy: Aaaah... Haaaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAAH-- TCHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!

(When Poppy releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Biggie recoils.)

Biggie: Golly, bless you!

(Poppy returns to Biggie, rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)

Poppy: Thank you.

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)


End file.
